The Band
by UlrichxYumi16
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors have a band! They have defeated Xana and have become regular old teenagers again going through regular old things that teens usually go through. Placed after the fourth season finale "Final Round." Rated K and maybe even T and/or M for later on chapters.
1. Rehearsal and A Laugh

"Okay you guys, what song should we practice first?" asked Odd, hooking a mic up to a stand in the center of the stage.

"Oh, I wanna do 'May I,'" said Aelita from where she was sitting at her drums.

"Nah, no sad sappy songs," said Odd. "Oh, let's do 'Hall of Fame!'"

"No. No rapping," said Jeremie. "Do 'Memory,'"

"What do you think Yumi?" asked Aelita. She turned her head to see her friend tuning her guitar. It was a shiny midnight black with blue stars on the corners. "What song should we do?"

"Hmm… either 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' or 'The World Is Black,'"

"Okay and Ulrich? Your options?" The brunette was sitting at a table and re-customizing his guitar since Kiwi had scratched off all the paint and decals just a few days earlier.

"Mmm… I dunno. Choose for me,"

"Oh, how 'bout 'Dear Agony?'" asked Odd.

"No,"

"'Blow Me Away?'"

"Nah,"

"'Girl Next Door?'" asked Aelita.

"Mmm… sure,"

"Okay, all in favor?" Aelita raised her hand, along with Yumi and Odd. "Alright, we'll do that one then. Ulrich, is your guitar ready?"

"Yeah, just finished," The brunette stood up and crumpled a plastic sheet he had been holding and tossed it into a nearby trash bucket.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can we see?!" asked Odd. Ulrich laughed and held up his guitar so that everyone could see. A few days earlier, it had been an olive green with red hash marks on the corners, but thanks to Kiwi's teeth and claws, it has gotten ruined. Ulrich had just about lost it when he saw that his guitar had almost been reduced to nothing but a pile of sawdust. But thanks to his instrumental skills, he had remade it. He sanded it down, making it look smoother and freshly made. It was now painted a bright neon green with black tiger stripes and glowing amber eyes on the top two corners. On the bottom in a blocky, ragged sort of font read **Sirius.** "Awesome!"

"Glad you like it," goaded Ulrich. "Now are we going to sing or what?" His friends nodded and took their places on the stage. Aelita sat near the back of the stage on a black stool behind her maroon-colored drum set, Odd stood near the far right of the stage with his plain purple guitar, Yumi stood near the far left of the stage with her midnight black electric guitar, and Ulrich took his place in-between the two, right in the center of the stage. Jeremie took a seat at the table and propped his feet up on an empty box. Ulrich began to sing as Odd and Yumi began to strike cords on their guitars.

**All the pinups and magazines**

**Movie stars on the silver screen**

**They'll do anything for me**

**Can't you see?**

Odd grinned, coming in next.

**Odd:**

**What see is what you get**

**No more maybe it's may believe**

**She can give you everything you need**

**What you need**

**Ulrich:**

**She's the girl next door**

**Nice but not in a heart that's pure**

**She's the girl next door**

**Just for me**

**Odd:**

**You can take her home to mom**

**She's got that small town charm**

**That comes anytime you want and more**

**And you know she's your biggest fan**

**She'll cancel all her plans**

**Give you everything she can 'till the end**

**'Till the end**

Ulrich smiled as Yumi joined in with him.

**Ulrich & Yumi:**

**She's the girl next door**

**Nice but not in a heart that's pure**

**She's the next door**

**Ulrich:**

**Just for me**

**Ulrich & Yumi:**

**She's the girl next door**

**Nice but not in a heart that's pure**

**She's the girl next door**

**Ulrich:**

**Just for me**

**Think I'll take a walk on down her road she's on**

**Maybe now I think I'll call her phone**

**Or am I better off alone?**

Ulrich glanced over at Yumi to see her shake her head slightly at the line before she joined in with him again.

**Ulrich & Yumi:**

**She's the girl next door**

**Nice but not in a heart that's pure**

**She's the girl next door**

**Ulrich:**

**Just for me**

**She's the girl next door**

**Odd & Yumi:**

**(The girl next door)**

**Ulrich & Yumi:**

**Nice but not in a heart that's pure**

**She's the girl next door**

**Ulrich:**

**Just for me**

**Just for me**

**Odd & Yumi:**

**(Girl next door)**

**Ulrich:**

**Just for me**

**Odd & Yumi:**

**(Girl next door)**

**Ulrich:**

**Just for me**

**Odd & Yumi:**

**(Girl next door)**

They played out the instrumental before letting the music fade. As soon as they gym went totally quiet Odd let out a loud whoop.

"That was amazing!" Ulrich chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it sure was,"

"Let's do another!"

"Okay, mmm… Yumes you pick," Ulrich said turning to his left. She smiled at him.

"'The World Is Black,'" He nodded and gave a silent signal to Aelita, giving her the warning so that she wouldn't miss her cue. She nodded and adjusted herself before settling down more comfortably in her stool. Ulrich began to sing again as the music started up.

**Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight**

**You see the same damn thing it's just a different day**

**And no one really knows why it's happening**

**But it's happening**

**And everywhere you go it's just a different place**

**You get the same dark feeling**

**See the same sad faces**

**No really cares that this happening**

**We come into this world**

**And we are all the same**

**In that moment there's no one to blame**

**Ulrich & Yumi:**

**But the world is black**

**And hearts are cold**

**And there's no hope**

**That's what we're told**

**Ulrich:**

**And we can't go back**

**It won't be the same**

**Forever changed**

**By the things we say, say**

**Living in this place it's always been this way**

**There's no one doing nothing so there's nothing changed**

**And I can't live when this world just keeps dying**

**It's dying**

**Ulrich & Odd:**

**People always tell me that this part of the plan**

**That God's got everybody in his hands**

**But I can only pray that God is listening**

**Is he listening?**

**Ulrich:**

**We're living in this world**

**Growing colder everyday**

**Nothing can stay perfect now I see**

**But the world is black**

**And hearts are cold**

**And there's no hope**

**That's what we're told**

**It won't be the same**

**Forever changed**

**By the things we've seen, seen, seen**

**Ulrich & Yumi:**

**We come into this world**

**And we're all the same**

**And in that moment there's no one to blame**

**But we're living in this world**

**Growing colder everyday**

**Nothing can stay perfect now I see**

**All:**

**The world is black**

**And hearts are cold**

**There's no hope**

**That's what we're told**

**Odd:**

**And we can't go back**

**(We can't go back)**

**Aelita:**

**It won't be the same**

**(It won't be the same)**

**Yumi:**

**Forever changed**

**(What will ever change)**

**Ulrich:**

**By the things we've seen, seen, seen**

**Aelita:**

**Turn on channel seven at a quarter to eight**

**Odd:**

**You see the same damn thing it's just a different day**

**Ulrich & Yumi:**

**And no one really knows why this is happening**

Jeremie clapped.

"Great job guys!"

"Why thank you Einstein!" said Odd. "Yeah, this band wouldn't be so awesome if it weren't for my good looks and talent.

"Uh-huh… keep tellin' yourself that scrawny," said Ulrich as he jumped down from the stage, Yumi at his side as they leaned their guitars against the side of the stage.

"I'm not scrawny! I'm svelte!"

"Odd do me favor?" said Yumi

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Aelita and Ulrich began to crack up at the blonde's pout. Ulrich ended up laughing so hard that he ended falling onto floor, thudding loudly onto his back. Aelita almost fell out of her seat as she climbed down from her stool but ended up plopping down heavily on the edge of the stage, giggling hysterically while Yumi and Jeremie were using up all their self control just to keep straight faces. Finally Yumi couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, plopping down next to Ulrich on the floor, hands wrapped tightly over her stomach as Jeremie too began to crack up, almost falling out of his chair in the process. Odd's pout turned even deeper, making them laugh even harder. Finally after what seemed like hours, they all finally settled down.

"Oh my god," sighed Aelita. "That was funny,"

"So funny," agreed Yumi. She and Ulrich were sitting up now and leaning back to back, their chests heaving. Jeremie sat up in his chair and swallowed the rest of his giggles.

"About time," muttered Odd.

"Sorry," said Jeremie. "So what should we do now?"

"Hmm… let's go outside!" suggested Aelita. "It's so pretty,"

"Alright, I'm fine with that," said Jeremie. "How about you guys?" Odd placed his guitar against the side of the stage before jumping down.

"Sure,"

"Alright, sounds good,"

"Fine with me,"


	2. Wanna Go For A Walk?

**Okay, here we go Chapter Two. To be honest I couldn't stop reading this. I laughed so hard and so did my sister.**

* * *

"Wow… It sure is sunny out here," said Odd. He was sitting up against a tree with his legs stretched out in front of him, hands shoved lazily into his purple denim bellbottoms. Jeremie and Aelita nodded in agreement from where they were sitting on either side of him. Yumi was lying in the grass on her back on Aelita's other side and Ulrich lay beside her, pulling deftly at some flowers in front of him and then plucking off the petals from where he was lying on his stomach.

"So, what are we doing later?" asked Aelita.

"Not sure, we could go see a movie?" suggested Jeremie.

"Nah, a new movie just came out yesterday so the theaters will be packed all weekend," said Yumi, pulling at the blades of grass in front of her. Ulrich stayed silent.

"What about if we… go out to eat?" said Odd.

"You have money?"

"Hmm… good point,"

"What about we go swimming in the lake?"

"Nah, it's still not warm enough,"

"We could go to the library,"

"Ew, no,"

"What about if we just take a walk in town?" suggested Yumi.

"Hey, that sounds good," said Jeremie.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Aelita.

"Alright, I'm game," said Odd.

"So how 'bout it Ulrich?" Yumi turned her head to look at the brunette only to see that he wasn't paying attention, he was too busy plucking flower petals to notice. She poked him in the shoulder. "Ulrich? Ulrich, hello?" She rolled over onto her stomach and nudged him with her shoulder. When he didn't respond, she sighed and the others snickered.

"He looks a bit interested in that flower," said Jeremie.

"A little _too _interested. Don't you think Yumi?" asked Odd.

"Yeah,"

"So how are we gonna get his attention?" questioned Aelita. The others shrugged, beginning to think. Suddenly a smile broke out over Yumi's face and Odd glanced towards her.

"Ooooo….! I know that look!" he squeed. "What are you thinkin'?" She looked towards him and just smiled.

"Just watch," she said sitting up. Before the blonde could ask what she meant, she lifted herself up and bit and then sat down on Ulrich's back. The brunette suddenly came to life, squirming and gagging.

"Hey! Who's sittin' on me?!"

"Yumi," giggled Aelita.

"Huh?!" Odd burst out laughing, falling flat on his back along with Jeremie who was cracking up in hysterics. Ulrich groaned and squirmed under Yumi's weight. "Yumi, could you get off, please?"

"Nope," she answered.

"Why?!"

"Cause I don't want to,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"C'mon!"

"Nope,"

"Please!"

"Nah, I think I'm a bit too comfortable to move," She folded her legs underneath her so that she was sitting in a cross-legged position. Ulrich groaned, letting his head thump onto the ground, feeling his forehead press up against the grass as he draped his arms over the back of his head. He gave a loud sigh.

"Alright," he said, voice muffled by the grass. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Yumi, letting a small smile slip onto her face. Aelita sat on the grass to her right, hands clamped firmly over her mouth as she tried to contain her giggles as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Jeremie and Odd sat back up to watch, trying not to laugh again.

"You're sitting on me for no reason. That means you want something, what is it?"

"Hmm…" Yumi pretended to think. "How about… you answer my question,"

"What question?" She playfully thumped him on the back of his head and he looked up. "Oww! What was that for?"

"For not answering my question,"

"What question?!" She thumped him on the head again. "Ow! Okay, okay! I'll answer your question!" he cried covering his head with his hands. She smiled, hearing the others giggle.

"Good," She adjusted her position a bit, making Ulrich grunt as her weight shifted. "Now, like I asked you earlier, waiting for you to answer but you were a bit too interested in picking flower petals to notice," She thumped him on the back of the head again, smiling.

"Ow!" He squirmed, trying to throw her off. "Okay, so what's your point?" She thumped him again. "Oww! Damn it! Are you gonna ask me the question or not?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Ulrich deadpanned, letting his head thump back onto the ground as Aelita burst out giggling. "You wanna go for a walk in town with the rest of us?"

"Mmm," mumbled Ulrich.

"Sorry what was that?"

"Mm,"

"Come again?"

"Mmph," She rolled her eyes and playfully poked his sides. He squeaked as in actually squeaking like a little mouse and the others burst out laughing.

"Now again: Wanna go for a walk into town with the rest of us?"

"Fine," he mumbled. She poked him again, earning another squeak. "Yes, fine, okay! Just stop poking me!"

"Alright," Then still feeling a bit playful, she thumped him on the head again.

"And stop hitting me!"

"'Kay," She poked him once more before sliding off of him and onto the grass. The brunette sat up, rubbing his head and glaring at the three teens rolling around on the ground.

"Thanks, you guys are really good friends y'know that!? Laugh at my misfortune," He rubbed his sides. "Ouch, now I hurt," Yumi lightly shoved him with her shoulder.

"Ah, don't be such a grumpy-pants," He hmphed.

"I'm not grumpy,"

"Ulrich, yes you are,"

"Hmph,"

"Ulrich," He didn't answer and she smiled. She reached over and poked his side. He squeaked and she began to laugh.

"T-That's not funny!" he stuttered.

"Yes, it is,"

"No, it ain't,"

"Yeah, it is,"

"Hmph," She poked him again, earning another squeak. "Quit it!"

"Okay," He sighed but not before letting out a final squeal as she poked his side one last time. He swatted at her, fingers brushing against her soft raven black hair as she giggled. The others were busy rolling around on the ground to notice the glares Ulrich was throwing at them.

"Now are we gonna go for a walk or not?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked! I'll update as soon as I can.**

**~ UlrichxYumi**


End file.
